Ah ! L'amour
by lasurvolte
Summary: C’est le printemps, Sakura est amoureuse de son Sasukekun, pourquoi ? Comment ? Et comment cela vatil se terminer ?


**Titre :** Ah ! L'amour

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Sakuranounette adorée que j'aime tant embêter est à Masashi Kishimoto, les zozios sont à eux, les animaux sont à eux, la chanson est à Hélène et c'est Hélène et les garçons.

**Résumé :** C'est le printemps, Sakura est amoureuse de son Sasuke-kun, pourquoi ? Comment ? Et comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?

**Genre :** songfic, gros délire débile …

**Couple :** vous verrez bien lol (même si les couples sont pas vraiment important dans cette fic)

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

* * *

A Konoha c'était le printemps, les petits zozios gazouillaient, les animaux faisaient des choses cochonnes dans les bois, les humains s'embrassaient sous les porches à des heures tardives. Bref tous les hormones étaient en ébullitions et bien sûr cela avait une répercussion sur les enfants du village. Enfin sur une fille en particulier. Sakura.

_Une fille, ça a le coeur gros tout rempli de chansons  
Qui refleurissent à toutes les saisons  
Pour l'amour d'un garçon_

Sakura, personne ne l'ignorait à Konoha, ni dans le monde entier d'ailleurs, n'avaient d'yeux que pour son Sasuke-kun chéri d'amour. Quand elle pensait à lui alors elle chantonnait. Et le printemps n'arrangeant rien, la voilà qui chantonne sous la douche, dans les rues, en mangeant, en mission et même quand elle dort, forçant ses pauvres parents voire même le village tout entier à sortir les boules quies ET les parapluies. Chantant tellement faux qu'elle attirait la pluie avec elle. On se demandait dans le village entier si toutes les vitres allaient encore tenir longtemps…

_Une fille, ça a les yeux tout remplis de bonheur  
Quand un matin elle sent battre son coeur  
Pour l'amour d'un garçon_

Tiens d'ailleurs ici, tout le monde sait que Sakura n'aimait que son Sasuke-kun d'amour chéri. Mais qui sait comment elle en était tombée amoureuse hein ? Bah tient, pas beaucoup de monde tout à coup. Moi je vais vous le dire. En fait c'était aussi un jour de printemps, elle se promenait tranquillement ce jour là, quand elle le vit, oui elle le vit… Mais surtout elle vit autre chose : de rose, de long, de salivant, cette chose qu'elle eut aussitôt envie de prendre dans sa bouche. En fait ce jour là Sasuke avait eut une énorme envie et se cacha derrière un mur pour soulager ses besoins… Mais Sakura l'avait surpris…

Oui en effet elle l'avait surpris, et avait vu sa si mignonne langue laper une glace, l'Uchiwa était un drogué des glaces et devait souvent réfrénés ses envies mais ce jour là il n'avait pas pût, et Sakura avait sentie son cœur battre si fort en le voyant lui et surtout sa langue attirante… Depuis elle était amoureuse.

_Ça peut parfois n'être plus que chagrin  
Lorsque personne ne lui tient la main_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle aimait son Sasuke-kun avec sa si mignonne langue. Mais il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, jamais. Alors quand elle ne chantonnait pas, la rose pleurait et pleurait encore. Cela coûtait fort cher en mouchoir, mais au moins elle ne chantait plus.

_Une fille, c'est si fragile et si tendre a la fois  
Et ça peut tellement souffrir quelquefois  
Pour l'amour d'un garçon_

Evidemment, la pauvre Sakura était une fleur fragile, surtout loin de son Sasuke-kun glaçon mangeur de glaces. Même si le plus souvent elle chantonnait, parce que pleurer c'était pas très joli pi ça faisait couler le maquillage, son petit cœur de femme fatale avait tellement mal. Des fois elle aurait aimer que Sasuke lui rende ses sentiments : alors elle lui aurait cuisiner toutes sortes de bonnes choses à manger, alors elle lui aurait tranquillement laisser regarder le match Konoha/Suna à la télé, alors elle aurait été très tendre en lui enfournant sa langue dans la bouche…

_Ça peut parfois n'être plus que chagrin  
Lorsque personne ne lui tient la main_

Et la revoilà alors qui pleurait et qui pleurait encore. On se demandait si la rivière de Konoha n'allait pas se transformer en océan bientôt. Au moins les parents n'avaient plus besoin de nettoyer sa chambre, son plancher était toujours très propres nettoyé par les larmes versés.

Tout ça parce que son Sasuke-kun qu'elle aimait de tout son petit cœur fragile la rejetait.

_Une fille, ça peut aussi avoir le coeur brisé  
Et passer toutes ses nuits à pleurer  
Pour l'amour d'un garçon_

C'était le printemps, Sasuke en avait marre de voir Sakura soit chantonné, soit pleurer. Il alla donc chez elle pour lui remettre les idées en place :

- Sakura, je suis homo, j'aime Naruto, en plus on sort ensemble, et croit moi il est trop bon au lit pour que je le quitte un jour !

Et il partit. Il aurait pût dire ça autrement, prendre des gants, lui dire les choses gentiment, mais non il avait été si froid, si froid. Et dire que sa mignonne petite langue n'était plus que pour Naruto maintenant, vraiment quel dommage…

Sakura avait le cœur brisé.

_Une fille, ça rêve de passer toute sa vie  
Sans dire un mot tout tendrement blottie  
Dans les bras d'un garçon_

Et alors qu'elle se baladait dans Konoha toute penaude, elle la vit. Oui… La langue de Neji. Mieux encore que celle de Sasuke. En fait il était occupé à manger une barbe à papa, son pêché mignon. Oh ! Oui Sakura était amoureuse, amoureuse : de son Neji chéri d'amour et de sa sublime langue. Elle allait le conquérir, pour être avec lui.

_Toute une vie dans les bras d'un garçon..._

Alors la revoilà qui chantonne et qui chantonne encore.

Un jour elle le sait, elle vivra dans les bras de Neji…

FIN !

L'autatrice : …………..

Sasuke : bahhh au moins c'était pas du Lorie

L'autatrice : t'essaye de me consoler ?

Sasuke : non mais t'as fait souffrir Sakura, et moi je suis avec Naruto, alors je m'en fout : par contre me confond pas avec toi, l'unique accro aux glaces ici c'est TOI !

L'autatrice : chhhuuuuuteuuuuh…

Neji : comme le destin est cruel, pourquoi donc est ce que ma langue, ma si belle langue, ma si magnifique et merveilleuse langue a donc été découverte à cause d'une maudite barbe à papa ?

L'autatrice : sait pas… Peut-être que j'avais envie de te faire chier…

Lee : moiiii j'ai une belle langue, viiiennnt Sakura

Sakura : HORS DE QUESTIONNNNN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

L'autatrice : … uhuhu Lee, t'occupe, tu seras mieux avec tenten.

Ino : pourquoi est ce qu'on parle que du cœur brisée de cette greluche et pas du mien ?

L'autatrice : mais oui mais oui on le saiiiit que t'es jalouse de Sasuke et que t'aime Sakura… (Me fait penser que je dois encore écrire un sakuino moi 'sifflote innocemment')

Bon désolé pour ce neweau délire, c'est parce que je tue Cécile avec cette chanson, que je l'ai chanté à ma jumelle à moi, et que moi je rêve de passer ma vie au fond des bras de ma tortue volante…


End file.
